


do you wanna dance?

by Kishikiarin



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medieval AU, Slow Dancing, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishikiarin/pseuds/Kishikiarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a medieval au for ages because honestly they're so cute and I hadn't seen one for Matty/George yet so I made it my mission, maybe I'll make this into an actual story rather than a oneshot I don't know. Based off of the song 'you'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you wanna dance?

Prince Matthew had never felt more alive than in those brief moments where he and George Daniel, the Queen's Royal servant's eyes met his. Their relationship was strictly off limits, an illegal and highly preposterous idea, only fantasised by the two in secret, sneaking off into the lower chambers to fumble about in the broom cupboards, where Matty would lock the door and act like it was the only safe haven he could get, and for no reason should he disconnect their lips. 

That was how it was, a surreal dream where everything went in a haze, and Matty kept it secret from anything that breathes other than the servant, whom obeyed his orders to keep his mouth shut too. So as they stand there at Matty's coronation after party, their sympathetic brown eyes both stared longingly. 

Matty made his way down to the buffet table, where George stood, Holding a plate with pieces of roasted goose, and he elegantly dipped a chunk of th meat into cranberry sauce before eating it, smiling with a closed mouth so he didn't look positively stupid.  
"Prince, I mean your highness, what is it I should do for you?" George enquired, being polite as always. 

"I'm fine—" Matty told George. 

"The goose is very nice trust me, Hann made it especially moist this evening—" 

"I don't want anything really, just wanted to ask if you wanted to dance?" Matty asked, a sweet smile warming Georges heart as he choked on his piece of meat, because so many people would see them. Was he really going to dance with him on front of the whole kingdom?

"What about the queen your highness? Surely it is illegal?" George questioned Matty's suggestion, afraid of being put on the death penalty by non other than the queen herself.

"Come on, it'll be fine, besides tomorrow is the day I will be crowned officially King, you should abide by my orders now, and I _order_ you to dance. On top of that I am the son of the queen, I make the rules. I really like you George, sard what my mother says." Matty reassured George, though his heart was beating so fast, and he was sure if anyone took a step closer towards him that they would be able to hear it, even over the sound of the orchestra.

"Are you sure?" George wearily asked, a little unsure what to do.  
"Positive." Matty reached out to take Georges hand and took him off to the dance floor, trailing off in single file so he could get past people but as couples began to notice, they shifted away, women curtseying and men bowing gracefully as Matty and George strolled past hand in hand ignoring a couple strange looks and gasps. 

When more couples began to notice the prince and the servant's appearance they quickly danced away from the centre of the floor, allowing them space to dance in the middle as the main attention of the party, also granting the queen full view of the situation, scowling as she watched George brace his hands on Matty's hips and frowned when Matty burrowed his head into Georges chest, wrapping his arms around the servant's neck. 

Matty looked up to see George giving him a big goofy grin, his white teeth shining, and Matty could help but think how breathtaking he looked in the dark lighting. Vice versa for George, he couldn't help but admire how beautiful Matty's eyes glistened and the small layer of eyeshadow made his eyes glitter, the chocolate fixture of Matty's irises illuminating, causing it to be hard to look away. The shimmering had George mesmerised by his beauty, never did he want to rid the feeling of pleasant butterflies and the gaze he and his lover held. 

Everything flowed so smoothly, the slow movements of their bodies combined with the band playing, reminiscing Matty and George both that they were most definitely alive and the calmness was somewhat evident that maybe they could be accepted. 

Matty and George both didn't want to think of consequences right now, they had to live in the moment and value the time they were being given to gaze up at each other, as tomorrow it would have to change. Matty was to be married soon and if he didn't dance win George now he was afraid he wouldn't ever be able to again. So he ignored the slurs and disgusted remarks to simply lean on George and go on his tiptoes to kiss his neck, giggling as George chuckled and swayed side to side. George leaned down slightly and Matty pursed his lips to give George a kiss, and their lips melted together. 

The world froze around them and all Matty could do was hold onto George's neck as if he were falling for his life and the only branch he had to hold was George. He couldn't stop himself from smiling on Georges lips, letting out a sigh when George pulled away and he once again rested his head on the crook of Georges neck, allowing George to take the lead with their gentle dancing, occasionally nearly tripping over Matty's pointed shoes, giggling as Matty had to push him back so he didn't lose his balance. 

Right then and there they both felt truly safe, warmed by each other's embrace, neither felt the need to stop and so as the world came flashing back and the queen was pulling at Matty's arm to disconnect their bodies, George whispered an 'I love you' into the prince's ear as he was taken away down the hall. Tears began to fall from Matty's eyes, everything had been so perfect moments earlier, that couldn't be their last moment together. It wasn't fair. Matty chased George down the hall but he wouldn't be able to catch up, and he briefly saw the sight of George's tear stained face when he was being dragged into a cell by two burly guards, irritated and upset. George had warned him the dance wouldn't lead to anything good but he hadn't listened, and although it had been the best ten minutes of his life, he would give it up every day if it meant George would be okay. 

And that night Matty cried himself to sleep because it had all been his fault, he could only pray to whatever God out there that George wouldn't be punished for this, but he knew it was no use.

**Author's Note:**

> Sard means fuck in medieval language I believe if anyone was confused, comment or leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
